All Good Things Ep 07: Untouchable
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: As the world mourns the death of Kim Possible, no one quite feels the impact as Ron Stoppable, who is about to embark on finding her murderer with an unlikely ally. Kim, on the other hand, isn't about to give up, and begins searching for her own answers.
1. Previously

**Kim Possible**

**Untouchable**

_Previously..._

Throughout the day, all of the students were giving Kim a wide berth. "Class dismissed." Professor Credible said. "Ms. Possible, could I talk to you a moment?"Kim gulped. "Yes sir." she said, stepping up to his desk once the rest of the class had filtered out.

Due to recent experiences, I'm going to give you another chance at your paper." he said, handing back the essay with a circled red 'F' at the top. Kim was in shock. An 'F'?! "And next time, if you require an extension... ask. Please don't break into my office to hand in a late paper. That may have been acceptable in Middleton High, but this is Diverse City."

Kim swallowed hard. "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Can you?" he asked.

"May I...?" she rephrased.

"Yes, you may."

"Why didn't you use your att... I mean, cerebral manipulator for good?" she asked.

"I'm a scientist, Ms. Possible. I'm interested in discovery. Not money. You're no doubt wondering about my dealings with Henchco?" he asked with a cold smile. "I assure you, I offer them none of my research for any price. Now remember... two days. And I expect a much better paper considering your first hand knowledge."

Kim nodded, rolling her paper up in her fist. It was the first time she had ever failed an actual assignment. Maybe she didn't really know what Ron went through after his first attitudinator experience. He did seem to get worse after each one though. She couldn't imagine what could happen if he kept going through such traumatic experiences.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, I don't think there's anything that could keep her from saving the world. So good job. You won. Can I go now?" Ron asked nicely.

"You don't understand. Age. Time. That will stop her. But not while she's with me. I can freeze her. Thaw her when the world needs saved again." Walter explained, wringing his hands together.

"Wait, what? You want KP to be your own personal world saving super hero?" Ron asked. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Walt! You've become a supervillain?! Except that you want KP to keep saving the world... how does that work, exactly?"

"Silence!" Walter shouted, pointing a finger.

"Dude, not polite to point."

"When Kim Possible arrives, she will be frozen until the world needs her again. You, Ron Stoppable will be... discarded." Walter grinned.

Ron was beginning to worry. "Walt, buddy... I mean, dude. Can't we talk about this?"

Walter stopped walking away and turned to Ron. "I have seen everything that you and Kim have done up until your graduation. I want to know what happened next."

Ron looked away. "Uh, yeah... I really can't tell you that."

"Look, Ron... I've been patient for the last year. I've been searching for you and Kim all over the planet. I've even made stuff up to quench my curiosity with fan fiction! I want to know!" Walter shouted.

"Can't tell you, sorry!" Ron said, turning his face away and clamping his lips shut.

Walter's face was turning red again. "Well then, maybe Kim will if your life is at stake."

"Not gonna happen, dude."

"We'll see..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sensei?" Ron asked, bolting upright as a translucent figure in a floating lotus position appeared.

"Mmm..." Sensei replied with a nod.

"Dude! You'd never guess what this night has been like for me!" Ron shouted. "First, Monkey Fist shows up, telling me about three guys that are going to teach me about my monkey powers. Then I got to meet Toshimiru, and we kicked some Yono tail together and now I'm just waiting for the next two guys. You haven't happened to see the next guy, have you?"

Sensei sat there, hovering.

"Wait, are you the next guy?"

Sensei nodded, and Ron sat down again into a lotus position on the couch. "Y'know, Kim's yoga stretches have sure made this easier." Ron said, staring up at Sensei. "So what have you got for me?"

"Follow me, Ron Stoppable." the elderly ninja stated, seemingly without emotion.

"What?" Ron asked, looking down at his criss crossed legs. "You know how hard it is to sit like this?" Ron struggled to stand, but when he did, he noticed a translucent glow to his own hands. He spun around to find his body still sitting in the lotus position on the couch. "I'm a ghost!"

Sensei put a hand on his shoulder. "You have opened your mind, Stoppable-san."

"And what, my ghost fell out?!" Ron asked in a panic. "Am I dead? Oh, Kim is gonna kill me!"

Sensei seemed as patient as he had when Ron first met him. "Come with me, Stoppable-san. There are things that you must see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim poked a finger at his chest, hard enough to leave a bruise. "You stepping in the way when I can handle things is what got you killed in the first place, Ron!" she shouted. "If it had been me, you could've... could've..."

"I could've what, Kim?" Ron asked, suddenly cold. She had slipped. He had somehow sacrificed himself for her and she hadn't been able to save him. But how could he change that? How could he allow Kim to be killed if he had the chance to save her?"

"Tell him, Kim. He needs to know." Hannah said.

Kim looked at her with her left eye. "The world's at peace. How can I sacrifice that for my own self interest?!"

Hannah's wrist watch beeped. "It's time to go, Ron." she said, opening the portal. "Don't worry, we can handle Chimera. There'll always be a Stoppable watching Kim's back." she said with a wink.

Ron back away from Kim towards the portal. "If I can do something, KP, I will!" he shouted over the wind that accompanied the portal.

Kim reached out to him with a hand. "It's been nice to see you again, Ron."

"Good luck, Kim." Ron replied, stepping back. He tumbled through the portal again, thinking back over the night. He had learned that his monkey powers had always been used to protect, even if it meant lethally. He thought back to the moments when he had tried to summon them in an attempt to directly attack, and they had never come. He had learned that he would need them, if not to protect Kim, but to protect all the innocent of the world, just as Kim did.

He had also learned that Kim needed him. As a partner, as an equal. And he had learned that he didn't... couldn't... always protect her. Even with his mystical monkey power.

Ron hit the floor with a thud. It was dark and he reached out to find where he was. There was no portal that he could tell. "Ron? What's wrong?"

It was Kim's voice. The Kim he knew. He stood up, discovering he was now in his boxers. He felt the bed and crawled up behind Kim. His cheeks were wet, yet he was grinning like a fool. "I'm just glad you're here, KP."

"Must have been quite a dream to wind you up on the floor." Kim responded with a yawn as she tucked his hand up against her chest. "Well, get some sleep. We've got finals this week." she said, snuggling into his warmth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim hid her annoyance at the Professor. Was this how Ron had felt dealing with Mr. Barkin throughout High School? "No big, Professor Credible. Just a big mix up." she smiled. In truth, if not for Wade and his attention to detail and computer skills, Kim could have been in big trouble. Her reputation had been severely tarnished last semester during her and Ron's rampage across America. Fortunately, Wade had been able to expose Camille with the museum's security cameras.

"I'm sure." Professor Credible answered as Kim took her seat. A few more students filed in behind her and the Professor immediately began his lecture. "Today, I'll be speaking about grief. What causes it, and how people deal with it. From the 'I can't afford this jacket' grief, to the loss of a loved one." he said, pacing back and forth at the front of the class. "You will be expected to turn in a paper on an example in your own life about an event that cause grief, how it affected you, and how you dealt with it, so pay attention."

Kim almost choked. "This should be a piece of cake." she whispered to herself.

"You have something to add, Ms. Possible?" Professor Credible asked. "Or do you assume that because you save the world that you know better than anyone else in this class about grief?"

Kim blushed. "I... no..."

"Tell me, who in this class has lost a loved one?" Professor Credible asked, putting up his own hand and noting most other students doing the same. "How about suffered from a debilitating illness, or taken care of someone who has?" he asked, still holding up his own hand.

"Does being mind switched or threatened with turning into a void of nothingness count?" Kim asked, suddenly feeling very small.

"Ah, humor." Professor Credible said with a straight face. "Take note everyone. Humor is one of only a few common ways that we as humans use to handle grief."

Kim couldn't help but sink even lower into her chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duff?" Kim asked. She had expected to find Bonnie and Junior in a meeting, not the rogue golfer.

"Aye lassie!" he shouted, jumping off of the beanie chair he had been sitting on and reached for his golf clubs. "And ya won't be stoppin' me from gettin' some super hyper pollinator serum, eitha!"

"Isn't that Drakken's?" Ron asked.

Big Daddy snapped his fingers and a large bald man in a black suit stepped from the shadows, cracking his knuckles. Kim looked from Duff, to Big Daddy's bodyguard, and smiled. "While normally I'd enjoy dealing with this myself, I've got a psych paper to do, so I'm in a hurry. Ron?"

"Right here, KP." Ron said, stepped forward. "Ready Rufus?" The mole rat gave a nod before settling into a ninja-like defensive stance.

Duff Killigan blinked. "Are ye daft, lassie?" he asked, confused. "Ye expect the wee lad to combat us both?"

"Whau!" Ron shouted, attacking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling a tiny pinprick at the base of her neck before a stabbing pain shot through her spine. She saw Junior fly over head as she fell to her knees, a strong hand now placed on her right shoulder, pushing her down. Kim looked down at her hands, but they wouldn't do as they were told. She called out, but the music was too loud and there were too many people dancing around her.

Kim fell forward as the hand left her shoulder and she could see Ron running towards her, more panic on his face than she had ever seen before. In a desperate attempt to identify her attacker, she turned before paralysis set in. There was a tall man pushing his way through the crowd, holding some kind of pointy weapon and wearing a long trench coat.

Suddenly, Ron's face blocked her view. "Kim, what happened?!" Kim could tell he was shouting but his voice came as a whisper to her. Even as he picked her up in his arms, she could barely feel him. A blue aura surrounded them both and a brisk wind was the last thing she felt as Ron bolted from the night club, running as a literal blur all the way to the nearest hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable sat next to Kim Possible, who laid in a hospital bed. He was looking at his still faintly glowing hands and he could hardly breath. He also couldn't look at Kim. He had seen her helpless before, yes. When Warhok held her unconscious up as a trophy. But there had been enemies there. An instant and immediate solution to protecting Kim had identified itself. Here, there was nothing. Her attacker had escaped, unknown. Had stabbed something into her back and ran away. Even Drakken had never tried anything so cowardly.

Ron watched the sunbeam that came in through Kim's window cross the bed and the floor before disappearing again.

"So it was all a dream." Ron said to himself. "You never mentioned this, Hana. Kim wasn't supposed to die. Not here. Not like this." he gingerly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a sleeping Rufus. "Watch over her, buddy." he said, setting him at Kim's feet. "Someone's gonna pay..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the Hazy Inferno, Kim Possible woke up. The building seemed deserted and police tape cordoned off the main entrance. She looked around for Ron... for anyone, but she was alone. Feeling the back of her neck, Kim noticed the small puncture wound that had knocked her unconscious. "Ow..." she complained, slowly climbing to her feet.

"Is anyone here?!" she shouted. There was no answer. "You'd think someone would have at least taken me to the hospital before putting up the police tape... weird." she said to herself. Kim walked outside and the sun was only beginning to rise. She shielded her eyes, looking for her car, but it was no longer where she had parked it. "Wade?" she asked, pushing the call button on her wrist Kimmunicator. "Hmm... no signal." She looked in the direction of her and Ron's apartment, getting ready for a jog before a department store window full of active televisions. All with her face on it.

"The world mourns today, the loss of one of our greatest heroes, Kimberly Anne Possible." the reported stated.

"What?" Kim asked, shocked.

"It has been reported that the teen hero was murdered at the Hazy Inferno Night Club in Diverse City yesterday by an unknown assailant. Neither her family nor friends have made any comment at this time but we will be sure to bring you any more details on this breaking news as it becomes available." the reporter said before continuing on to another story.

"I'm... dead?" Kim asked.


	2. Prologue

**Untouchable**

Prologue

Kim was slowly making her way back to her apartment, contemplating her current circumstances. She had never given much thought to death, or her own mortality. Was this all there was? But if so, where were all the other ghosts? Why did she seem alone? She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed that she had been passing through people on their way to wherever it was they were going. Out of habit, she reached for the door handle to her apartment complex, only to pass through it as well. "This is just too weird."

She walked through the door and began climbing the stairs, not giving much thought as to the sturdiness beneath her feet. Inside the apartment itself, she could hear someone rummaging through it, and poked her head through the door. The lights were all on and the sound was coming from the bedroom. As Kim walked through the entryway and into the kitchen, she noticed dishes that had yet to be cleaned from the night before were smashed, presumably from being tossed across the room.

Kim stepped carefully to the bedroom and its open door. She watched from a distance as Ron laid on the bed in his mission clothes, curled up into a ball, and shivering. Looking around the room, she noticed that in here, everything seemed to be in place still. Except for Ron's closet. Extra mission gear, gadgets, toys, and coupons were strewn around the room, as though something that had been buried in the back had been uncovered.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Ron said from his place on the bed. For a moment, Kim thought to answer before realizing he was only talking to himself. "You had made it to the future, Kim. It didn't happen like this. You said I had died..."

Kim looked at Ron quizzically. "What are you talking about, Ron?"

Ron's movement caught her eye. As he wiped his eyes with the heel of an open palm, Kim noticed the redness around them and in his cheeks. His bottom lip quivered, cutting her heart deeper than any puppy dog pout that she could have mustered. As he sat up, what he had dug out from his closet and curled up around was revealed. A black helmet with a glass tube jutting out from either side with a duct taped crack down the center.

It was Henchco's original Attitudinator.

"Well, Zorpox..." Ron said with a sniffle, turning the helmet around in his hands. "Here's hoping you can do what I can't."

"Oh, Ron..." Kim said, feeling her own eyes tear.

"Kim's gone. What does it matter if there's one more villain in the world?" Ron asked, lifting the helmet over his head.

"Ron..." Kim said with a growl.

"I always knew I couldn't live without you, KP. At least as Zorpox, maybe I won't care..." he continued as the various lights on the Attitudinator lit up.

"Ron!" Kim shouted with all of her determination. To her surprise, Ron turned and looked directly at her. He stood up and put the Attitudinator down on the floor. "Ron?" Kim asked hopefully. "Can you hear me?" Ron walked toward her suspiciously and Kim opened her arms to embrace him. But he passed through her on his way to the front door. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked as a knock on the door sounded. Kim let her shoulders slump and turned to follow him.

Ron didn't bother to check the peep hole before opening the door. Kim looked on with surprise as Ron's eyes narrowed at the three guests that stood before him. One heavy set man and a tall, thinner man dressed in black and grey stood to either side of a shorter, brown haired man with gold rimmed glasses and wearing what could have been Ron's old mission outfit with a green and purple KP4Ever emblazoned on the chest.

"What are you doing here, Walter?" Ron asked in a deep, angry voice that even Kim had never heard before.

Walter Nelson smiled, showing off his crooked teeth of varying length that caused the men to either side of him to look away, an unfortunate consequence of the brace lock he had shared with Kim when they were younger. Kim held a hand to her mouth in disgust. Ron didn't flinch. "I heard about Kim, Ron. I guess you just weren't good enough to protect her."

"I asked a question, Walter." Ron said, clenching his fists.

"I am here, Ronald Stoppable, to help you." Walter said.

"Help me what?"

"Bring Kim back." Walter laughed, causing the two men to either side of him to shield their eyes again.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Get him!" Walter shouted and the men to either side of him charged in. The thinner man wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and the larger man pushed him back, knocking him down. "Way to go, Bob!" encouraged the larger man in a deep voice. Ron tucked up his legs, pushing Bob forcefully against the ceiling. A quick kip-up brought Ron to his feet before Bob hit the floor where he was a moment ago.

By reflex, Kim attempted to strike the larger man, but passed through him each time without effect. As Ron stepped toward Walter, the larger man grabbed him by the collar, only to be tossed by the Monkey Kung Fu Master one handed, and he collided with the table top computer that sat in the corner of the living room.

"Mark, Bob..." Walter said, noticeably surprised. "Take five." The two men groaned as they struggled to pick themselves up.

Ron reached out and grabbed Walter by his shirt, pulling him close. "If you can bring her back, you do it now." he said, the blue aura igniting around him.

Walter laughed. "You can't intimidate me, Ron. Even with your monkey powers. If you do anything to me, Kim will be lost forever. If I can't do anything, then my life is as over as yours." he grinned.

Kim stood to the side of the two men, watching the stand off. "He's not worth it, Ron." she said, touching his shoulder. A bright blue spark reached out from Ron's aura to touch her fingers and she recoiled. "What was that?!"

Ron hesitantly let Walter go, apparently unaware of the spark. "What do you need me for?" he asked, stepping away and keeping an eye on the two henchmen.

"I need to know who murdered Kim." Walter said. "Chances are they'll have what is needed to bring her back." he explained, smoothing out his shirt.

"Then why do I need you?" Ron asked, crossing his arms and allowing his mystical aura to fade. Kim reached out to touch him again, preparing herself for another jolt, but none came and her hand passed through him.

Walter smiled, baring his crooked teeth. "I'm impressed, Ron Stoppable. I wouldn't have expected you to catch on to the art of a criminal mind so quickly. Must be all that alignment switching over the years, huh?"

"Are you going to keep talking even after you're dead, Walter?" Ron asked. Kim found herself shying away from Ron as he spoke. It was almost like he had already put the Attitudinator on.

Walter held up a gloved hand. "Okay, okay. You need me because I know what killed her." he said, wiggling his fingers to emphasis 'killed'. "But I'll need to see it to know how to use it. Something tells me that you're no more technically inclined than you were in the third grade."

"Ron's going to surprise you, Walter." Kim said darkly, uselessly threatening him with clenched fists.

"Okay. But when it comes to saving Kim, that's my honor, got it?" Ron said, poking himself in the chest with his thumb.

"Well, until the next time, at least." Walter said with a sly grin as he rubbed his hands together. Subtly, he looked past Ron to the tall, skinny henchman that had left an imprint in the ceiling.

Kim followed Walter's gaze and noticed Bob nod. "Don't trust him, Ron. Something's going on here that I don't like."

"I hear that..." Ron whispered as he stepped through the door.

"What?" Kim and Walter asked in unison.

Ron turned toward Walter with a sad look. "Just talking to myself, I guess. Come on. There were only a few people at the club the other night that could have done what happened to Kim.

Walter eyed him suspiciously, then smiled. "Lead the way..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joss Possible walked into the hospital room of Diverse City Medical Center, the heels of her boots clicking on the polished floor and her tan long duster jacket flowing around her. She held Wade's soft, dark hand, squeezing when her cousin Kim came into view. "What's the sitch, Uncle Jim?" she asked the moment the tall man stood. Her twin cousins, Jim and Tim, sat back to back, sleeping in a set of chairs off to the side.

"The doctor's aren't sure, Joss." James Possible said. His eyes were dark and red, a sign of holding back tears. Joss wasn't used to seeing her uncle like this. His tie was missing, his sleeves were rolled up and his brown, greying hair was disheveled. "Anne is working with them right now to find out what happened."

"The media is saying Kim was murdered!" Joss whispered, as though her cousin was only sleeping there in front of her. She grasped Kim's limp hand before letting go of Wade, who stood uncomfortably by the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Well, we know someone attacked her. But who or with what, we don't know. The doctors are saying all of her electrical energy has been... stolen." James said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"So, she's not... dead?" Joss asked, nearly choking on her words.

"No." James replied, hesitating. "But unless someone finds something soon..." he trailed off, unable to continue.

"Uhm, where's Ron?" Wade asked, still standing at the door.

Joss looked around the room, finally noticing that Kim's boyfriend wasn't present. "He's not here?"

"The nurses said that he brought Kim in and watched over her all day yesterday, then left." James explained. "We tried calling the apartment, but there was no answer."

"I'll try his Ron-comm." Wade said, pulling out a Kimmunicator.

"Ron-comm?" James asked, confused.

"Wade built a whole lotta gadgets into Ron's new glasses." Joss said as Wade called. "Including a satellite video uplink, just like the Kimmunicator." she explained, then pulled her hand away from Kim in surprise as a pink rodent crept out from under the sheet. "Rufus!" The naked mole rat chittered a sad variety of squeaks before patting Kim's hand. "Aww... I miss her too. Any idea where Ron is?"

Rufus shrugged, then placed his claws next to his head in a sleeping gesture.

"No answer on the Ron-comm." Wade said. "I'm going to, uh, go see if I can help the doctors find something. Mind?" he asked, holding out a scanner towards Kim. Joss picked up Rufus and she and Mr. Dr. Possible moved out of the way to let Wade approach. "That's weird."

"Weirder than having all of Kim's electrical energy sucked out?" Tim asked, stretching.

"Hoo-sha." Jim agreed in a sober tone.

"A lot weirder." Wade said, studying his readings. "I'm getting a Lorwardian signal."

"Ain't them the aliens that tried invadin' Earth a few years ago?" Joss asked, confused.

"Yeah." Wade confirmed. "But GJ was supposed to have cleaned up the technology when Warhok's battlecruiser was destroyed."

"It was a huge explosion. Debris could have fallen anywhere!" Jim exclaimed.

"Right. We've still got some at the high school." Tim grinned, high-fiving his brother before a stern look from their father and the sight of their older sister reminded them of the dire situation.

"Maybe we can find something that'll help back at home." Jim replied.

For the first time since Joss arrived, her Uncle James stood up straight, lifting a finger. "Jim, Tim, see what you can find at home. Joss, Wade..."

"We'll see who we can find that would have access to Lorwardian technology. You..." Joss said, squeezing her Uncle's hand. "Stay here with Kim."

Wade rubbed his chin in thought. "Drakken and Shego would have been the first to get their hands on the technology."

"Then we'll talk to them first." Joss said, nodding.


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Shego walked quietly down the hall of the lair that she had shared with Dr. Drakken for close to six years. A private island in the Carribean with a towering complex built into the single mountain that had been destroyed and rebuilt dozens of times but was now far more inviting than it had been a year and a half ago. Now it was covered in vines, each with a diminutive flower that seemed to turn and watch he as she moved. "Okay, Dr. D? That is really starting to creep my out, alright?"

A single vine crept along the floor and grew in front of her. She smiled for a moment as a bloom opened up and seemed to do the same. Shego reached out, grasping the flower by its stem and igniting the green fire of her hand. To their knowledge, her glow was the only thing on earth that could sever the vines. "That's sweet, Drew." she commented, smelling the small bloom. She used her companion's real name now as a term of endearment rather than a sarcastic tease.

Placing the bloom in her jet black, thigh length hair, Shego continued walking. Pulling a handful of letters and flyers from under her arm, she began sorting through the mail. A magazine subscription, a trial self manicure kit, and a wad of bills that she disintegrated with a green flare. "How do these people find us out here?" she asked herself as the blast door to the den whooshed open.

"Shego, it is our moral responsibility as American citizens to pay for what we use." Dr. Drakken said, spinning in his oversized chair. His skin was still blue, he wore the same dark blue lab coat and kept his messy, receding hair in the same pony tail that he always had. But since their last run in with Kim Possible, he had become a different person. The machine in the basement of Diverse City's University had changed him just as it had the Stoppable kid. The battlesuit that Shego now wore, with its green and black, knee high boots and waist length cape had somehow protected her from the mind altering effects. She still hadn't heard if Kim had turned back to normal or not as the girl hadn't seemed all that evil after the first incident.

"Dr. D..." Shego began.

"Drew, Shego. Did you know that it's illegal to go around calling yourself a doctor when you haven't even earned a doctorate?" Drakken said, turning back to his computer.

Shego placed her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes. "What's with that, huh?" The whole wanting to turn over a new leaf and become a better person was fine. Dr. D had finally started to seem happy for a change after his plan to save the world from Warmonga and Warhok had actually succeeded. But this wanted to be a do gooder now as well was getting unbearable. "Y'know, I am a fully certified instructor. I could just write you a diploma or something." she said, draping her arms over his shoulders and rubbing her cheek against his.

A blaring red light on the control console came to life and Drakken reached over to press it, bringing up a video feed of an approaching Global Justice helicopter. "Ooo! Visitor!" Drakken said excitedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Joss Possible stood next to Wade Load with her long duster jacket and shoulder length brown hair blowing in the sea breeze. She was looking up at the infamous Dr. Drakken's primary lair from the rocky shore that surrounded the tower. It certainly wasn't what she had expected. "The keep out signs really don't go with the garden, do they?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Not really, no." Wade said distractedly. He continued to wear the classic black and grey mission gear that Kim and Ron had made so popular, if only for the array of pockets that the cargo pants offered for all of his gadgets. "Ron had said that there was a hidden doorway at the base of the tower."

"How'd Ron know that?" Joss asked.

Wade couldn't help but smile every time he hear the Montana twang in her voice. "A Christmas mission." he replied, pulling out a scanner and holding it out. "There!" he said, pointing to a blank spot on the wall.

"Oh yeah! That's the time he went to stop Drakken and tried to let Kim have Christmas with her family but then Ron and Drakken got stuck in the arctic and Kim had to chase around the world looking for him!" Joss said with a grin as she took a breath. "I'm sure that's a Christmas no one will forget!"

"I don't think there are too many adventures that are forgettable, Joss." Wade said. While hearing Joss talk never got annoying, continually having each adventure that he had taken part in recalled to him was starting to get old. "Just hold on, I've got something that will get us in." Wade whispered, searching his pockets.

"Why don't we just knock?" Joss asked, rapping her gloved knuckles on the wall.

"Because that would be..." Wade began, pulling out a laser pen.

"Too easy?" Joss asked with a grin as the door slit aside. She turned to step in but was blocked by a familiar woman in green and black.

"What do you want?" Shego asked with a hint of snarkiness in her voice. Joss stood her ground with one foot in the door.

"Information." Joss stated defiantly. She was glaring intently at Shego, who was staring her down with a cocky smirk.

"Uh, Hi Shego." Wade said nervously. "Still got the battle suit, I see."

"Take it easy, kid. Hey wait... you're Kim Possible's little cousin, right?" From Montana." Shego surmised. "How'd you get the geek boy here to leave his room?" she grinned, gesturing to Wade.

Joss sighed. Since her and Wade had started doing missions together, that was all she heard. 'I thought you were Kim Possible', 'Where's Kim Possible?', 'Are you related to Kim Possible?' "Yeah. I'm Kim Possible's cousin. Now, can we get to why we're here?"

"Of course!" Came a voice from behind Shego. "Any relation to Kim Possible is a friend of ours! Come on in. Would either of you like some cocoa-moo?"

Shego slapped a hand to her face in frustration as Joss and Wade looked at each other quizzically.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Shego was filing her nails as she contemplated what the two kids were telling Dr. Drakken. The foot falls from Drakken's boots as he paced in front of the fireplace resounded across the otherwise eerily quiet room. "You're saying that Kim Possible is... dead?"

"Don't you two watch TV? It's all over the news!" Joss said. Each time she heard the words, it made her heart ache.

"Dr. D's had a bit of an aversion to cable after being stuck in a kid's cartoon for awhile." Shego explained from her lounge chair.

"She's not actually dead." Wade began, as all eyes turned to him. "All of her electrical energy has been siphoned out somehow. With Lorwardian technology."

"And we were sure hopin' that you could, y'know, help." Joss finished, a little uncertain.

Shego couldn't help but pause her manicure. Kim was gone. Someone had actually gotten up the courage to off her, and here they were. Drakken was goody two shoes and they were both working for Global Justice. "Fate, you are cruel." she whispered to herself, admiring her black painted nails.

"I'm glad you agree, Shego." Dr. Drakken said, stopping his pacing to think for a moment. "Poor little Kim Possible. Assaulted by a cowardly attacker in a dingy night club with only her best friend and his hairless rodent at her side."

"Dr. D, are you crying?!" Shego asked, surprised and a little annoyed.

Joss and Wade shifted uncomfortably in their seats as Drakken covered his eyes with an arm in a dramatic pose of intense emotional pain. "If you could tell us anything about what could have done this, it would be sure appreciated." Joss said nervously.

Drakken regained his composure, wiping his blue cheeks with his black leather gloves, causing a rubber on glass sound. "While I have studied a bit of the alien technology, I can't say that I have come across anything that could do what you're describing..." Joss' and Wade's faces fell in disappointment. "But I do know someone that could have." he grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So who is this guy?" Joss asked Wade as they walked down the rocky path back to the Global Justice helicopter that sat waiting.

"Apparently, he hold five Ph D's, knows seven languages, and is highly recognized in several subjects as an expert, including a newly acquired degree in extra terrestrial technology. Even the military has sought his advice on a lot of the Lorwardian tech that they've recovered." Wade summarized from his search on the pocket computer he was holding.

"Where is he?" Joss asked, pulling on the headphones and adjusting the microphone as the helicopter ascended.

"Diverse City." Wade grinned.

"Figures..." Joss replied.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Ron, Walter, Bob, Mark, and Kim's spirit stood at the massive castle style double doors of Duff Killigan's home and lair. Each stood waiting for the doors to open.

"So, are you going to knock?" Walter asked, gesturing to Ron.

"Me? I don't even know how we got here! Get your henchmen to do it." Ron replied with a glare.

Bob and Mark took a step back, whistling softly and hoping to go unnoticed.

"Ron! Don't be a chicken and ring the door!" Kim shouted, rolling her eyes.

"Fine!" Ron said, apparently out of the blue as he reached out for the ringer.

"Wait, you heard me?!" Kim asked excitedly, but Ron seemed completely oblivious to her presence once again. She eyed the door critically, then experimentally stepped through it. "Okay, there are a few pluses to being a ghost... I guess." Kim said to herself. She could still hear the chime ringing inside and the Scottish curses that only a mad golfer could know were emanating up the stairwell.

On his back was a complete set of golf clubs and hanging on his belt was a full sack of golf balls. Kim poked her head back through the door. "Ron, it's a trap!"

A slide on the door opened suddenly and two beady eyes set their set upon Ron. "Yea?"

"Pardon?" Ron asked. "Was that a you, a yes, or what?"

"It was a yea can get yea bloody feet off me greens!" Duff shouted. "Specially afta yea interrupted me hagglin' de otha night!"

"Mr. Killigan!" Walter interjected. "I'm..."

Duff's eyes shifted toward him. "Who are yea?"

"Walter Nelson, sir." Walter answered.

"Who?" the Scotsman asked.

"Duff, this is Walter Nelson. Kim's first kiss." Ron explained.

Kim's eyes went wide. "Ron, I really don't think Killigan needs to know that..."

Walter grinned at the association and Duff gasped. "Gah! I knew the lass was a wee bit daft in her selection of lads, but don't tell me she actually smooched that mouth!"

"No." Ron laughed, waving the concern away. "That's the result of the kiss!"

"Ron!" Kim shouted. She flung herself at him in anger and surprisingly, her hands wrapped solidly around his throat. They both tumbled across the grass and down into a sand trap.

"Okay... that was a wee bit odd. Even for him." Duff said with surprise as Ron was apparently picked up off of his feet and thrown back several feet to roll off a steep dune and into a sand trap. Duff looked down from his peephole to see Ron's pants lying where he had just been standing. "Nay... maybe not."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim?" Ron asked, looking around. "You're not just a voice in my head, are you?"

Kim was staring at Ron, waving her hands in front of him. "Ron?" she asked, passing a hand through him. Her heart sank. What had just happened?

"Kim?" Ron asked again. "I can hear you. Sorta." he said, fear and hope creeping into his voice. "I thought you were just a voice in my head." He kept looking around, waving an arm about to try to feel her.

Kim could see the frustration and fear start to well up in her boyfriend's eyes and she reached out to him. As his cheeks began to shine, a soft blue halo shimmered into view around him and Kim carefully grabbed his hand, pushing past the sparks of what could only be described as static. The hand was solid, if electrifying, and she brought it up to her cheek to rub against it.

Ron gaped at the odd sensation of something invisible taking hold of his hand, but as he felt it rise of its own accord, a greyish blue translucent shimmer of Kim Possible's peaceful, smiling, closed eye face appeared. Her hands were clasping his and she was rubbing her cheek against his palm. "Kim?"

"It's me, Ron." Kim assured him, guiding her hand along is arm and embracing him as tight as she could. "Uhm, Ron?"

Ron squeezed his eyes shut, holding on to something solid for all he was worth. "Yeah, KP?"

"You lost your pants again." Kim smiled.

"I know." he whispered. "I've got sand everywhere." Suddenly, his pants feel on him from above and Kim looked up to see Walter and his two henchmen staring down at them.

"Ron! Quit fooling around! You want to save Kim or not?" Walter shouted.

"Ron!" Kim said, feeling her intangibility begin to fade. "It wasn't Duff!"

"Kim?" Ron asked quietly as she faded. He pulled his grey camouflage cargo pants off of his head. "I can barely hear you." he said, looking around for her again.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, but once again her hands passed through him. "I'll always be here, Ron..."

Ron hurriedly pulled his pants back on and climbed out of the sand trap. "It wasn't Killigan."

"What wasn't?" Walter asked.

"He didn't kill Kim."

"Well I could have told you that!" Walter shouted. "I mean, come on! He's a golfer. He's not exactly subtle, or up on alien technology." he laughed, then suddenly snapped his crooked toothed mouth shut.

"Alien technology?" Kim asked from her place beside Ron. "Who said anything about that?"

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Uh, nothing." Walter said, turning and walking back to the VTOL craft that they had landed with.

"He knows something that we don't, Ron." Kim stated, her spectral arms crossed over her chest. "Wait here." she ordered and ran up to follow Walter.

"Okay, Olivia. Just let me know when Wade tries to leave another message for Ron." Walter said into a cell phone. "Thanks, sis." he grinned.

"Olivia?" Kim asked, stopping and waiting for Ron to catch up. "That sounds familiar." Ron walked past her, shoulders slumped and dragging his feet across the green. "I have got to figure this ghost thing out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Walter said. "Way to go, Ron." he stepped off of the twin prop plane with Bob and Mark in tow as he continued to deliver banter in Ron's direction.

"What's your damage, dude?" Ron asked as he climbed off of the plane as well. "If you knew it wasn't Duff, why didn't you say something?"

Walter stopped walking away from the plane, his face turning noticeably red. "I thought I was pretty clear last time." he said, poking Ron in the chest with his finger. "I'm here for Kim. The world needs her, and I'm going to do what you couldn't!"

"Did the broken jaw not clue you in?" Ron shouted back. "Or do you need something else broken?"

Kim rolled her eyes. While it may have been a little flattering to have two guys fighting over her, it was also a little disconcerting that it was Ron and a stalker-ish villain. She shrugged. "Better than a synthodrone, I guess." she said to herself.

Walter backed off, whipping a small red and black toy from one pocket and a remote control from another. "Back off, Ron! Or little Diablo here is going to buck up for round two!"

Ron glared at him, holding his ground. Kim let her mouth hang open in shock. "I took it out once already, Walter."

"Yes. In an abandoned warehouse. But how fast can you stop it in a crowded airport?" Walter grinned. Even though they were still out on the tarmac, it wouldn't take long for even a single Diablo bot to cause a lot of damage on the nearby terminals.

Ron crossed his arms. "Y'know, most guys hive up playing with kiddie toys by now."

Kim snorted. "You're one to talk." she said with a smile.

"And most guys would have had their voice drop by now..." Walter countered.

"Kick his ass, Ron." Kim stated matter of factly to Walter's retort.

Ron's face distorted in shock as Kim's words entered his mind like his own thoughts. "Where'd that come from?" he asked, surprised.

Walter froze at Ron's unexpected reaction, shifting his gaze back and forth between his two henchmen and Ron. "I, uh, I don't know." he answered, obviously assuming that Ron had been talking to him. He hesitantly put the mini Diablo and its remote back into his pockets.

Ron shook his head to clear it, stepping forward and pushing past Walter. "We should check with Lonnie and Connie. Maybe they saw something." Kim said, passing through Walter as she followed Ron.

"So where to now, Stoppable?" Walter asked.

"Connie and Lonnie might have seen something." Ron answered.

"The Rockewallers?" Walter asked. "Why would a couple of senior University students bother telling you anything?"

"Walter, my man, it'll be your charming smile that'll make them talk." Ron grinned. Walter's face began reddening and he clenched his gloved hands into fists, growling.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Photonic Plasma Dissolver..."

"Dimensional Disruption Engine..."

"Temporal Flux Transponder..."

"Nucleonic Power Capacitor..." Jim sighed as he tossed the last of the Lorwardian technology that they had managed to scavenge from the alien Warbots from the Middleton High School a few years ago. "None of these things have anything to do with sapping the electrical current out of a living person."

Tim sat down on the floor of their backyard shop that they had built. Most kids had treehouses, but when the garage had become too cluttered with the equipment they needed to keep Kim's Sloth running, their dad had suggested putting in a bunker in the back yard. "You ever think this could have happened to Kim?"

Jim sat next to his twin brother, looking around at the equipment that sat in the room. "No. It was the one thing I never thought was possible. I mean, she had beat self activating lasers..."

"Cybertronic robots..."

"Spinning tops of doom..."

"Mutated dinosaurs..."

"And only to get stabbed in the back at a night club? It just isn't fair." Jim said, picking up a small silver orb that was lying next to him and tossing it into the pile.

"Jim..." Tim said, looking at the inert bondo ball that was now resting in the pile of alien technology. "I think I know what might be able to save Kim!" he said excitedly, standing up and walking over to the pile.

"What?" Jim asked, following his brother.

"If we connect the Nucleonic Power Capacitor to the Dimensional Disruption Engine..."

"And use the cell from the Phoronid Plasma Dissolver..."

"To power the Temporal Flux Transponder..."

"We might be able to permanently recharge Kim!" they said in unison.

"Assuming we don't fry her on the spot." Jim mentioned, discouragement creeping into his voice.

"Or all of Diverse City, for that matter." Tim continued.

They each heaved a sigh. "She'd do the same for us." Jim said, looking down at the pile of equipment. "Hick-abick-aboo?"

"Hoo-Sha!" Tim replied, the Possible determination setting in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As I was saying, sometimes all someone needs is an excuse to act out of character. A religious man believes he has demons, and commits murder. An honor student is mis-diagnosed with a mental disability, and suddenly her grades drop." Justin Credible explained as Joss and Wade appeared at his class room door. "Neither of these examples actually had anything medically wrong with them. They simply wanted, subconsciously, to act out. But due to personal reservations, they didn't. When an avenue of opportunity presented itself, these people took it, choosing to blame an outside influence..."

The dismissal bell rang, cutting off the professor's lecture.

"Well then. Apparently that is all for now. Remember, your personal papers on Grief are due in two days and make sure..." he continued as the class filed out of the room past Joss and Wade. "...that you've completed the required reading. Chapters six through eight."

Joss and Wade waited for the last grumbling student to exit before going into the room. "Mr. Credible, sir?" Joss asked.

Justin Credible smiled faintly as he carefully placed a folder of papers into a black briefcase and snapped it closed. "Montana." he said, then looked Joss in the eye. "Southern Montana?"

Joss nodded with a sheepish smile. "Mr. Credible, we'd like to ask you a few things about Lorwardian technology."

"I..." Justin began.

"It's to save my cousin, Kim. Kim Possible." Joss said, interrupting.

There was a genuine look of surprise on the Professor's face. "Cousin? Really? Well then, what would you like to know?"

"We're hoping that you could help us identify a signature we found on Kim." Wade stepped forward to ask. "I recognized it as Lorwardian, but I don't have enough experience with the alien technology to know what it could mean."

"Perhaps this would be a mystery better discussed in my research lab." Justin said.

"You mean room twenty three?" Wade asked, now suspicious.

"Yes, I mean the room that Ms. Possible and her friends broke into." Justin said. "Fortunately, the lab I've used to research the Lorwardian technology is located past it."

"Please, Mr. Credible. If there's anything you can do..." Joss said. "We're not sure how much time she has left."

Justin Credible cocked an eyebrow. "We'd better hurry then." he stated, taking a black trench coat from a nearby coat hanger and pulling it on. "We couldn't want her to get any worse."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She was like, the best cheerleader I've ever known!" Lonnie Rockewaller cried. "I feel like she was a little sister to me!"

Lonnie was surrounded by her cheer squad, minus Kim, as well as the University counselor. "I understand, Lonnie. And, in cases like this, it is policy to grant those students that were closest to the deceased all A's to help in their time of grief." the counselor said.

"Really?" Lonnie asked with a sniffle.

"Oh please!" Kim said from beside Ron. The group of five stood just inside the gymnasium, waiting impatiently for the cheer squad to disperse so that they could talk to Lonnie. "She knows full well about the grief clause, and it's the only reason she's shedding any tears."

The squad split up with the counselor escorting one of the other cheerleaders from the gymnasium. Lonnie began packing her gym bag and Ron and Walter stepped up with Bob and Mark behind them. "Lonnie Rockewaller?" Walter asked.

Lonnie turned around and blinked, moving a blonde lock of hair out of her eyes. "Ugh, Freshmen." she sighed, placing a hand on her hip and glaring. "What do you want, losers?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about the Hazy Inferno the other night." Ron said, getting in her face.

"Wait... I know you..." Lonnie said, pointing at Ron.

"Really? Wow, there's a first." he replied.

"You were leading Kim Possible out of the guy's bathroom that night!" she said accusingly.

"Okay, yes. We snuck in, admittedly. But that's not why..."

"You were there when she fell too!" Lonnie shouted.

"Okay, two points for that. I was there catching her..." Ron admitted.

"Maybe you killed her!" Lonnie glared.

"Whoa! Now wait just a second!" Ron said, suddenly retreating. "I didn't do anything!"

"Of course you didn't. That's why we're in this sitch." chided Walter.

"Wha... shut it Fanboy! And you don't get to use that word!" Ron shouted back.

As Ron and Walter began arguing again, Kim watched as Lonnie left unnoticed. Kim rolled her eyes and looked around the gymnasium. It may well be the last time she was going to be close to cheerleading ever again. Performing a series of cartwheels, rolls, and flips for nostalgia's sake, she landed with a smile that faded quickly as she faced the door. A familiar black long coat passed by, followed closely by Joss and Wade. "Ron, it's him!" she shouted, but he seemed to be on the verge of wrestling with a screaming, red faced Walter Nelson.

Growling to herself, Kim passed through the wall in time to see Wade begin descending the stairs into the basement of the University. "I don't figure it. I can pass through walls, why not the floor or ceiling?" she asked herself, following down the stairs.

"That's weird." Wade said, watching his scanner.

"What's weird?" Joss asked.

"I'm reading a sudden spike in electromagnetic energy." Wade explained. "Can you think of any reason for that, Professor?"

Kim stopped, watching in unexplainable horror as her Psychology Professor turned around. It was the same black trench coat. The same shoes, even. It was him.

"It's probably from some of my equipment here." he said. He opened the door to room twenty three and stepped in, flicking on a light switch. "Don't worry. The Psycho Cerebral Manipulator is on idle. It won't be turning on automatically anymore." Justin Credible walked across the room, past the machine that had turned Kim and Ron evil and back again, and opened another doorway.

For a moment, Kim contemplated going back for Ron, but both her curiosity and worry for Joss and Wade took the better of her. "Okay, Professor. Let's see what you're up to." she said to herself, staying close to Joss.

The door to the lab opened, revealing a massive open room with computers, both human built and others reminiscent of the ones on Warhok's battle cruiser, lining the walls. "I realize it has only been a year, but Global Justice's funding has helped me understand the technology immensely." Justin said as overhead lights began turning on one by one.

"GJ funds your research?" Wade asked.

"Oh yes. They provided me with most of the scavenged technology as well." Justin explained as the door slammed shut behind them.

Instantly, Joss crouched into a defensive posture and Wade spun to put his back against hers. "Trap?" he asked, pulling what appeared to be a stunner from his pocket.

"Look's like..." Joss replied, staring at the Professor.

"You guys have no idea..." Kim said as two large glowing figures stepped from the shadows.

"Perhaps we will have your head as a trophy after all. Your battle mate will not be able to save you this time." came a gravelly voice as the spectral forms of Warhok and Warmonga came into view.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Ron was about ready to throw the first punch at Walter when suddenly he heard Kim's voice singing 'Say the Word' and Walter backed off, holding up a hand and pulling a cell phone off of his belt. "Hello?" Walter asked before whispering, "I told you never to call..."

Ron snatched the phone out of Walter's hand. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Hey!" Walter shouted in surprise.

"Is this Ron?" asked the young female voice on the cell phone.

"That is I." Ron said, holding Walter away with one hand.

"Mark, Bob! Get that cell phone!" Walter cried, flailing his arms at Ron.

"I think your friends are in trouble." came the voice. "Your girlfriend's brothers just called Wade, saying that they have way to help her. And your friend Wade is in the basement of the University."

"Olivia!" Walter shouted.

Mark swiped at the cell phone but Ron held it out to keep it out of reach. "Ha! Denied!" he grinned until Bob snatched it out of Ron's hand from the opposite side. "Hey!"

"Way to go, Bob." Mark smiled as Bob tossed the cell phone back to Walter. Glaring at Ron as he brought the cell phone up to his ear, Walter began walking away in order to talk more privately.

Ron turned to the two henchmen that still stood beside him. "Why do you guys work for this guy?" he asked.

"He pays better than Dr. Drakken ever did." Bob said.

"And he doesn't make us wear those tight red uniforms either." commented Mark.

"You guys used to work for Drakken?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Up until the cupcake incident." Bob replied.

"Oh, those were good cupcakes!" Mark said, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"Hey, remember the time we captured that Possible kid and her mom?"

"And the laser scalpel cut off our uniforms?" Mark laughed as Ron began slinking away.

"She was all, 'I'm a Doctor. It's nothing I haven't seen before.'" Bob said. "Ah... the good ol' days..."

"Are you two finished?" Walter asked calmly, folding up his cell phone. "Because Ron is getting away!" he screamed. "GET HIM!"

Ron bolted for the nearest set of stairs. "You hear that, Kim? Your brothers found a way to bring you back!" he said to himself. "Kim?" There was no answer. Her voice was gone.

Ron felt fear and loneliness begin to creep back in, but he pushed it away as best as he could and continued down to the basement. The familiar strobing of fluorescent lights and the trickling of water from leaking pipes tugged at his senses, reminding him of the battle with Drakken and Shego the last time he was down here.

He could hear Walter and his henchmen running behind him as he reached room twenty three and stopped. The door was open and Ron carefully peered in, ready to spring back if the Psycho Cerebral Manipulator came to life. "Wade?" Ron called.

No answer.

On the other side of the room was a lit doorway that Ron hadn't had the chance to notice last time. He grinned, waved a hand to Walter and his henchmen and closed the door before they could reach it. "Now to bust down this door." Ron said to himself, looking around the room for something to break it down with. His shoulders slumped. "Aw man..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kim dodged, weaved, and somersaulted around the room, intent on evading Warhok's and Warmonga's strikes. While they were apparently spirits just like she was, Kim wasn't eager to learn if they could actually touch her. "Didn't you guys learn your lesson the first time around?" she asked as the towering aliens casually passed through Wade and Joss without notice.

"Your attempts to evade us will not last forever, girl!" Warhok shouted, narrowly missing Kim by inches as she bent over backwards.

"You have no armor. No battlemate to protect you this time." Warmonga smiled evilly.

Experimentally, Kim leapt high, striking Warhok in the chest and flipping away and out of reach. The kick would have dropped a normal, highly trained henchman but didn't even slow the Lorwardian down. She rolled forward and slid through Warhok's legs, trying to concentrate on Wade's and Joss's conversation with the Professor.

"Why?!" Joss shouted at the smug Professor.

"Joss." Wade whispered. "I've picked up two more electromagnetic signals in the room. Big ones."

"They're ghosts." Justin said, overhearing. "Well, not in the traditional sense, of course. They're electrostatic spectral forms, to be technical."

"Who are they?" Joss asked, catching on to the Professor's explanation.

Justin Credible lifted a fist sized, deep red, oval shaped object from a desk on the far end of the room. With the click of a button, a micro thing length of metal extended out of it. "I imagine the latest one would be your dear departed cousin."

Joss balled her hands into fists. While she may not have had Kim's martial arts training, Joss did know how to scrap, and she was becoming more and more ready to fight dirty to take down Kim's attacker. "I'll ask again. Why?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Six months ago I may have considered your cousin as someone that even I could have looked up to. But as fate would have it one Friday night, my research into Lorwardian technology released two spectral forms that offered me a place to rule by their side if I served them." Justin explained.

"And you accepted?" Wade asked, surprised.

Justin smiled. "No. Not at first, anyway. I was terrified. I ran." he said, grinning as he stepped toward the two teens. "However, I didn't get much further past the door behind you when I was caught by the Psycho Cerebral Manipulator's shock wave. Activated by your cousin's intrusion."

"Great, so now it's my fault." Kim said, ducking another one of Warmonga's swings. "I think it's time to expand the playing field." she grinned, spinning and running for the nearest wall. To her surprise, she collided with it and fell to her back.

Warhok quickly grabbed her by the arm and lifted her high. "Foolish female. Haven't you learned yet that your spectral form cannot pass through strong electrical current?"

"Y'know, I hadn't. But that's good to know." Kim replied, kicking her feet up to connect with the Lorwardian's jaw and spinning out of his hold. She landed on her back and rolled away as Warmonga stomped her spiked heel where Kim had been a moment before. The moment Kim was on her feet, she began tumbling back out of reach.

"So suddenly you were evil, with an offer to be a lap dog to a buncha ghosts?" Joss asked "Naturally, you accepted."

Justin continued to step closer to the pair with the monofilament spike in hand as Kim and the two aliens battled unnoticed around them. "You have no idea the knowledge I've attained about the aliens and their technology. This, for example..." he said, displaying the orb in his hand. "... can siphon the consciousness from a living being and store it, later transferring it into a specially created robot body to be used as slave labor." Just seemed to be eyeing the device with love and care. The look made Joss and Wade shiver.

"I'm guessing something didn't quite work how it was supposed to. "Wade commented, moving with Joss away from the maniacal Professor.

"Not quite." Justin admitted, turning his attention back to the two teens. "Unfortunately, the process was interrupted when I realized that Jackal character had been defeated and I had to make my escape. Ms. Possible's consciousness had been separated, but not stored."

"So you lured her here to finish the job!" Joss shouted angrily. "Kim, it's a trap!" she yelled into the air.

"No duh!" Kim replied, ducking a high flying kick from Warmonga while twisting over a strong armed punch from Warhok.

Justin laughed. "Heavens, no, girl! She is here to lure her mystical boyfriend. You see, apparently the Lorwardians believe in a being they call the Great Blue that will help them conquer the galaxy."

Kim's memory flashed back to her first meeting with Warmonga and how the alien had broken Drakken out of prison because she believed he had been this Great Blue. "Don't you guys ever learn?" she asked casually as she leaped high, pushed off of Warhok's back, and crawled into the high rafters of the room.

Warhok sneered, looking up at her. "The Great Blue WILL assist us!" he said, clenching a fist. "Look around you girl."

Kim hesitantly did so. Within the rafters with her were hundreds of Lorwardian infantry robots, each folded up into the size of a back pack.

"When Mr. Stoppable arrives..." Justin continued. "He will be powering the new Lorwardian army. Soul and all." he grinned, a resounding evil laugh that echoed through the room.

As he did, the door to the room burst inward with a blue shockwave that reverberated through the floor and walls, sending sparks creeping along the various computer banks. Joss and Wade dived to either side as Ron stepped through the resulting smoke and dust, coughing. "Ah, man! That's harsh!" he shouted, waving the smoke away.

"Right on cue." Justin said, stepping back, the spike still clenched firmly in his hand.

Kim watched Warhok and Warmonga surround Ron, snickering to themselves. "Why does the human traitor not strike?" Warmonga asked when Justin continued to move back toward a computer console.

"Of course, like all plans, some things invariably change." Justin said, tapping several keys.

"Okay, what is he talking about?" I missed something." Ron said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ron, it's a trap!" Wade shouted, picking himself up off of the floor.

"He's gonna use your Monkey Powers to power Lorwardian robots!" Joss shouted, dusting herself off.

"Come again?" Ron asked, obviously lost.

"He's Kim's attacker!" the two teens shouted in unison.

Ron's eyes narrowed and he turned his head slowly to face Professor Justin Credible. "I am Justin Credible!" the Professor stated proudly, still punching keys.

"Well, someone's certainly full of themselves." Ron said, stepping forward as his skin and hair turned to a dark bluish hue and an electrified, brilliant blue halo erupted around him.

Kim dropped down from the rafters. "Ron, wait!" she shouted, reaching out to him.

Before he was halfway to Justin, Ron was pelted to the side by an invisible Warhok and collided with Kim, sending them both smashing into the wall. "Now, while he is stunned!" Warhok shouted angrily to Justin, stepping up next to him. "What have you done?" he asked, looking down at the console.

"Sorry, by alien friends. But your time on this planet is up." Justin grinned, depressing a black button on the console.

"We have been betrayed!" Warhok shouted, brining his powerful fists down on Justin, passing through him before he and Warmonga fizzled away.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What just happened?" Ron asked, rubbing his head.

"Warhok hit you." Kim said, doing the same. "Where are you, Ron?" she asked, looking around.

"Right here, KP. You?" Ron said, doing the same.

"Wait a second..." Kim stated, lifting her hand. It was larger than usual, with poorly kept finger nails and a blue halo around it. She stood.

"Whoa, that was weird." Ron said. "It's like I stood up without even thinking about it."

"Ron?" Kim asked as she inspected her blue glowing body.

"Yeah, Kim?"

"I'm inside your body." Kim said. She looked up to see a hundred pairs of eyes light up and begin to descend, unfolding into menacing alien warbots of destruction that were twice her size and bristling with weaponry.

"Kim, this... this is... this..." Kim heard Ron's voice as though they were her own thoughts. She floated off the floor a little, feeling an electrical tingle of raw power flood her body as the mystical halo intensified. "This rocks!" she grinned.


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"I think we've officially hit a nine point nine on the weirdness scale, Ron." Kim said aloud, listening to the odd sounding voice that came out. The Lorwardian warbots had dropped to the floor and unfolded. They seemed spindly and fragile, but both Kim and Ron knew that their appearances were very deceiving.

"Give up, boy!" Justin Credible said as he activated the warbots. "Your girlfriend is nothing more than a copper top now. But don't fret. Once these warbots deal with you, you'll join her."

Wade's face hardened with determination as he stepped over to Joss, holding onto her shoulder. "You're a monster!" she cried, he nails digging into her hands and she squeezed her fists tight.

"Joss, wait." Wade whispered. "Something's happened to Ron. Look!" he said, pointing. Although Ron was standing again, he hair had taken on an auburn color, appearing purple beneath his blue halo. His freckles had seemed to have vanished and the expression on his face had an eerily feminine look.

"So no the drama, Joss." came a composite of both Ron and Kim's voice. Pieces of equipment began to rise around the room as the growing chatter of a thousand monkeys echoed in the research laboratory. "You guys might want to run!"

"It's impossible!" Justin shouted as realization of what was happening occurred to him.

"How many villains do we have to go over this with?" Kim and Ron asked with a smile. They struck the floor, sending out a ripple of energy that shook the area around them. In an instant, the warbots had begun hovering a few inches off of the floor, unaffected by the shockwave.

"Aw man, that move always works!" whined Ron's voice.

"Looks like we need some new ones, then." Kim grinned, settling into a Bak Fu Pai stance. The first warbot entered their reach, and with lightning speed, Kim and Ron pounded through the machine's chest plate, tossing pieces of scrap metal in all directions before spinning into a round house and knocking the warbot into its companions. With amazing swiftness, another warbot caught their arm and Kim leapt up, dragging it with them and swinging it downward to smash against another.

As each robot was destroyed, another dropped from the ceiling. "It's gonna get crowded in here, Kim!" Ron shouted, effortlessly dodging and blocking the warbot's strikes.

"Wade! We need these things deactivated!" Kim ordered. She leapt up and floated for a moment as the halo around them flared, and she thrust a kick into the chest of a warbot, knocking a line of them down before she back flipped and crushed another. They were instantly replaced. "Now!"

"You distract the Professor." Wade said to Joss. "I'll deactivate the warbots."

"I reckoned the guy did the distractin'." Joss said with a wink. "Hey Credible!" she shouted, clenching her fists. "Let's see how tough you are without the robots!"

Professor Credible eyed her with an evil grin. "I'd really rather not, actually." he said, tapping a few buttons on the console behind him.

Joss caught sight of three of the warbots break off their attack on Kim and Ron, moving towards her. "Aw, horse puckey..." The warbots hands splayed open, revealing glowing projectors that began firing red beams of energy. Joss dodged to one side, then dived back through the doorway to the room as another volley of energy streaked through, destroying the sealed door of room twenty three.

Wade watched as the warbots launched their attack on Joss. He gritted his teeth, quietly moving toward the control console that Justin Credible stood in front of. Pulling a cable from his own pocket computer, he plugged it in to a dataport outside of the Professor's view. Files and unrecognizable markings and icons scrolled across his screen. "No!" he whispered, barely able to contain his shock.

Suddenly, a hand snagged the cable and Professor Credible yanked the computer out of Wade's hands. "Foolish boy." he smiled. "I'm probably the only man on Earth that can read Lorwardian. I'm most certainly the only one in this room." he said, pulling Wade from his hiding place by his shirt.

"He's right, Kim!" Wade shouted. "There's nothing I can do!" Struggling, Wade broke free of Justin's grasp and fell to the floor, backing away.

Kim growled to herself. Even with Ron's mystical monkey powers, the warbots were wearing them down and the room was beginning to fill up. They climbed on top of the growing pile of scrap Lorwardian metal, still spinning and dodging. It seemed the longer Kim inhabited Ron's body, the more she learned of the fluid, if bizarre movements of Tai Sheng Pek War, and became more comfortable assimilating them into her sixteen other known forms of Kung Fu. "We need a plan." she thought to herself, slipping between various robot strikes, feeling her body take on an almost fluid nature as she settled into the new martial art style.

"Kim, I know what to do." Ron said aloud. Before he even said the words, Kim knew what he was thinking, and worry quickly set in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is safe?" Anne Possible asked, clinging to her husband's hand that was wrapped softly around her shoulder.

"We'd like to reassure you, mom, but this is the best we could come up with." Tim replied, setting up the equipment that they had brought back with them. It had only been a few minutes ago that Kim's vital statistics had begun to fluctuate.

"It _should_ recharge Kim's electrical system, but it's still alien technology." Jim continued. "We really can't be sure of anything."

"We understand, boys." James said soberly. He felt literally drained himself, of all energy and confidence, forcing himself to show bravery for his family that he couldn't find inside of himself. "Anything is possible for a..."

As Jim and Tim turned to flip the switch that they theorized would bring Kim out of her coma, Anne Possible bolted upright, shouting, "Wait!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron..." Kim thought. After only a few minutes of sharing her boyfriend's scattered thoughts, she knew that they were both withholding a secret from the other. "Ron, if we destroy the Cerebral Manipulator, it's going to stop transmitting."

"I know." Ron thought back. "Maybe the Prof will go back to being good!" Kim could feel Ron well up with pride at having come up with a solution.

"But what about all the people that have been turned good?" Kim asked, narrowly dodging a multitude of crunching blows that carved up the concrete beneath their feet. "Like Drakken..."

"And Shego?" Ron asked. He leapt high, bringing his fist down on top of one warbot, shattering its hull instantly and tossing several more to the side. "Didn't they pretty much decide to be good guys anyway?"

"Ron... Shego didn't turn good. Her battlesuit protected her." Kim thought as a warbot's grappling hand fired from it's arm, clasping around their waist. Kim took the cable in both hands and leaned back, pivoting on both feet as the warbot spiraled around, colliding with it's companions. As each one was destroyed, another took its place, descending from the ceiling.

"Really?" Ron pulled the cable free from the grappling claw, allowing the warbot to crash into the far wall. "So why didn't yours protect you?"

"I... I think it did." Kim confessed aloud. They stood stunned for a moment, and the Lorwardian warbots pressed their attack and piled themselves on Ron's body. "I've done things that I'm not sure I normally would have done." she continued, struggling to free an arm.

"Ungh!" Ron grunted against the weight of several tons of alien metal. "Trust me, Kim. Most people know what they turn evil."

Kim pushed against the floor, the blue mystical aura flashing brilliantly as they flew upward, tossing scrap warbots in every direction. "All I wanted to do when we were evil was quit saving the world. And be with you."

Kim and Ron looked around at yet another descending army of warbots. They took a breath, settling into a combination Tai Sheng Pek War and Tang Lang Chuan Kung Fu stance. "You mean move in with me." Ron thought soberly. "Well that certainly helps the old self esteem."

"Amongst other things..." Kim thought back.

"It's okay, KP. I'll understand if when you're good, you won't want anything to do with me." Ron replied as the next wave of warbots began closing in.

"Ron, that is never going to..." Kim began, but trailed off, looking down at Ron's hands. The blue halo had turned nearly white now, and extended several feet around them. "What's happening? I feel..."

"We're about to get pummeled, Kim. What's what's happening." Ron said, awaiting a reply. "KP?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus was chittering wildly as Anne Possible ran to her gasping daughter's side. James reached over to hold the switch to his twin son's machine in the off position. "Kim!" they all shouted together.

Kim sat upright, her entire body feeling as though its circulation had been cut off and the pins and needles sensation ran across her skin. "Ron!" she shouted.

"He's not here, honey." Anne said, throwing her arms around Kim. Rufus leapt onto the hospital bed after scurrying across the floor and pressed himself against Kim's cheek. Following him were Jim and Tim, then James as the family embraced.

"No. He's in danger. Ron's under the University." Kim said hurriedly, pulling electrodes from her body as she swung her legs off of the hospital bed.

"The University?!" Anne asked, surprised.

"How do you know that?" Jim and Tim asked.

"I was just there!" Kim said, impatient. She stood her knees shaking and nearly buckling beneath her. "I've got to help him."

"Kim, you are in no condition to battle super villains!" James said sternly, his confidence and fatherly virtues returning instantly.

"Dad, Ron's fighting Professor Credible and an endless army of alien warbots with Joss and Wade beneath the University and they could all die if I don't get there. Now!" Kim shouted, not bothering to turn as she staggered toward the door.

"Uh, Kimmie-cub?" James asked.

"What?!" she shouted back.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on, dear, if you want to keep fighting evil today." her mother replied with a smile, holding up Kim's purple and black mission clothes.

Kim clasped the back of her hospital gown closed, stubbornly reaching for the outfit.


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Joss pushed shards of warm melted metal off of herself, and clasped an outstretched hand that struggled to pull her to safety. "Way to go, Bob." came a deep voice that she didn't recognize.

Joss blinked a few times, dusting herself off. "Who are you guys?" she asked, looking at the three individuals before her, all of which were wearing clothes reminiscent of Ron's old mission gear.

"I am Walter Nelson." the shortest man with gold rimmed glasses said, smiling. Joss's mouth hung open and she flinched at the sight of Walter's crooked teeth of various length. Walter closed his mouth, obviously annoyed. "These are my bodyguards, Mark and Bob." he said, introducing the men to either side of him, who were shielding their eyes from viewing his smile.

"Joss Possible." Joss returned. "What're ya'll doin' here?"

"I'm here to save Ki... Joss Possible?" Walter asked, cutting himself off. "Kim's cousin?"

Joss sighed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, I'm Kim's cousin. That don't mean I can't do anythin' she can't though." she said defensively.

"Uh, boss..." Bob said in his high nasally voice.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I'm just making an observation..." Walter stated, holding his gloved hands out.

"Hey boss?" Mark asked.

"What?!" Walter shouted, turning.

"There's a kid running this way." Mark answered, as Wade came running through the doorway, red explosions of energy chasing him into room twenty three.

"Wade!" Joss shouted, catching him as he ran up to her

"Joss! You're okay! Who... hey, you're Olivia's brother." Wade noticed, turning his attention to Walter. "The guy that was interested in my equipment."

"Who's Olivia?" Joss asked, stepping away and eyeing Wade suspiciously.

"Huh? Uh, that doesn't matter right now. This guy tried to kill Ron and freeze Kim just before Christmas!" Wade explained, staring up at Walter.

"I really think this is a conversation best left for another time." Walter said, ducking as the three warbots that had been chasing Wade rounded the corner, firing another salvo of energy beams.

"I thought you were going to shut them down!" Joss shouted over the noise of the beam weapons. All five of them were crouched behind a pile of rubble.

Wade shrugged. "I can't read Lorwardian. I think the only one that could shut them down is the professor!"

"And he's evil. Swell!" Joss said. "Well, let's see... what would Kim do?"

"Kick him and get him to shut them down anyway?" Wade asked with a smile.

"I think we're about to find out..." Walter added, pointing to a curvaceous, female silhouette with a molerat on her shoulder, standing in the blown out doorway.

"Kim?!" Joss and Wade shouted.

Three pairs of mechanical glowing eyes turned towards Kim with bright red blaster barrels smoking. "So which one of you is Warhok and Warmonga?" Kim asked with a smile, moving her hands and feet in a kata as she settled into a Tai Sheng Pek Kwar stance. "It's payback time."

She ducked low, then sprang high and forward, twisting in the air as energy beams surged around her. At the height of her leap, Rufus dropped from Kim's shoulder, landing on the slowly pulsing Psycho Cerebral Manipulator.

Kim landed and rolled, firing her grapple gun as she did to connect to one warbot. In one smooth movement, she reached her feet, running around the three warbots, weaving them together. Their still firing beam weapons intersected and the trio exploded. "Wade!" Kim shouted, hesitating before entering Credible's lab. "We... we have to destroy the Manipulator." she said, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

Wade snapped his fingers. "Of course! The Psycho Cerebral Manipulator works differently than Henchco's Attitudinator."

"How so?" Walter asked, curiously.

"Well, other than amplifying a person's good or bad side, rather than replacing it, the PCM transmits that amplification continuously. If it's shut down or destroyed, everyone that it's affected should return to normal!" Wade explained. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Joss stared at him. "Why didn't you think of that?"

Wade rolled his eyes. "Come on!" As Wade stood up to run towards the machine, Joss followed.

"Help them if you can." Walter whispered to Bob and Mark as he slipped a syringe filled with a thick red fluid from his cargo pants pocket. He stood, following Kim into the research lab.

"It's over, Professor!" Kim shouted from her place at the entrance of the torn up lab. "Shut down the warbots!"

Drenched in sweat and tears, Ron turned his attention to the voice. Kim stood as she did when she first donned her new mission gear. With a hand on one hip and the other hanging casually at her side, with her hair draped neatly over her right shoulder... and she'd never looked so beautiful. "Kim!" Ron shouted, running to her and pressing his lips to hers.

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected twist, isn't it?" Professor Justin Credible said smugly. "Fortunately, I still have my warbots and you seem to be fresh out of super powers."

Kim winked at Ron as the warbots closed in. "Not entirely. Wade?" she called back, turning as Walter lifted the syringe to plunge it into Kim's neck. With one smooth motion, she blocked Walter's arm and brought an open palm up under his chin.

"Ah!" Walter cried, dropping the syringe and falling to the floor, holding his jaw and spitting out teeth. "You bro' ma teef, agin!"

Kim stepped on the syringe, crushing it under her shoe. "Wade?!" she called, worry creeping into her voice as the warbots continued to advance.

"Working on it!" Wade shouted back. "Rufus, can you reach the pneumatic pulse driver in the back?" he asked the naked mole rat. Rufus gave a crisp salute and a nod before burrowing into the structure of the machine. Pulling a new cable from his pants pocket, Wade plugged his pocket computer into a dataport of the PCM. "This is going to take a few minutes."

Joss looked back at Kim and Ron as they put their backs together, surrounded by rows of alien warbots. "We don't have a few minutes, Wade!" Joss shouted. Her gaze lowered to the heap of warbots that Kim had just destroyed. "I've got an idea! Rufus, mission aborted!"

Her cowboy boots slid as they gripped the concrete floor and her jacket billowed out behind her as Joss raced to the pile of debris, sliding in next to a severed robotic arm with a grin on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Kim and Ron marvelled at the feeling of each other's warmth as they stood back to back. Something that they had taken for granted the last two and a half years that they had been a couple. "Good to have you back, KP. If even for a few seconds." Ron said, looking up at the army of warbots that surrounded them.

"So not the drama, Ron." Kim smiled, ready to pounce with a moment's notice. Suddenly, a massive blast erupted behind them and Ron crouched as Kim stepped up onto his shoulder and double flipped over head to stand before a shaken, terrified Professor. Her eye caught sight of a flashing red screen with Lorwardian symbols she recognized from Warhok's battlecruiser when they had flipped the off switch.

"Hey, Kim... the warbots are shut down." Ron said, tipping one over.

"Not so incredible now, are you Professor?" Kim smiled. As Mark and Bob tended to their wounded employer, Ron, Rufus, Wade, and Joss stepped up beside Kim.

Joss dropped a smoking warbot arm at the Professor's feet. "I reckon you'll have a lot of time for lectures where you're goin' now."


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So how do you feel?"

"Ron, I'm fine." Kim shrugged. They sat outside of the University with police cruisers and other emergency vehicles surrounding the gate. "I could definitely go for a hot shower and a change of clothes though."

"I mean... being good." Ron elaborated. Kim turned to look him in the eye. He had that little boy look, like he had every time he thought he was going to lose her.

"What do ya mean?" Joss asked, walking closer with Wade in tow after giving their statements.

Kim pushed her annoyance of her cousin's interruption into her private conversation aside and heaved a sigh. "Time to come clean, I guess. When Ron and I were fighting Drakken and Shego, the battlesuits protected Shego and I from its effects. I stayed 'evil' from the first time I got hit with the manipulator, and Shego... well, just stayed evil."

"Uh, Kim..." Wade said hesitantly. "Shego really did a number on your battlesuit that day. It wasn't protecting you from anything."

Kim laughed nervously, pushing back a lock of hair. "You're kidding, right? But I would never do... y'know... things that I've done the last few months." she looked out of the corner of her eye at Ron. "We were going to wait, and..."

"I believe I may be of some assistance." Professor Justin Credible said as two police officers escorted him through the University gates in handcuffs. "Of course, had you been in class today, you'd have your answer already." All five heroes glared back at him. "Yes, well... if I may make an observation then?"

"This should be good." Kim stated, crossing her arms.

"You've been a hero for many years, Ms. Possible. A role model, a good girl. You found yourself with an excuse to not act ideally. To ignore consequences like so many of the villains you've faced."

"So you're saying she did the things she did because she wanted to, but felt she shouldn't because she only thought she was evil?" Ron asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Precisely... I think." Justin said. "However, my machine was only meant to help people become better, or to relinquish their inhibitions temporarily as a sort of therapy. I dread the thought of Kim Possible ever becoming a truly evil being." he continued as he was ushered into the back of a squad car.

The group seemed to ponder the Professor's words for a moment. "That guy's as much of a jerk good, as he was bad." Ron commented.

"So how'd you come back, anyways?" Joss asked Kim.

"I... I think it was Ron." she replied, looking a little confused herself.

"Me? I didn't... I mean, yes!" Ron grinned. "Yeah, it was me. Uhm, how exactly did I do that?"

Kim smiled. "When I was in your body, I felt charged. Alive. I guess that last flash before I woke up was kind of a signal that the battery was full. Jim and Tim had me hooked up to a machine that was going to do the same thing, but they never got a chance to turn it on."

Ron shrugged. "Well, that's a good enough explanation for me." he smiled. Rufus nodded from his shoulder, signaling his affirmative.

"Now." Joss said, folding her arms over her chest as she turned to Wade. "Who's Olivia?"

Wade smiled nervously, but Kim spoke up before he could answer. "Olivia's a super genius like Wade who also happens to be Walter Nelson's little sister." Kim explained. "And I think she's also how Walter's been keeping tabs on me. Wade, did you try calling Ron today?"

"Yeah." he said, surprised. "He wasn't picking up."

Kim shook her head. "I heard Walter talking to Olivia. It sounded like he was intercepting your messages somehow.

Wade tapped his chin in thought. "I'll check it out when I get back to my room. Have a good night, guys."

Kim and Ron waved to Joss and Wade as the two walked away. Kim smiled to herself as she heard Joss's question, "So how do you know this Olivia girl?"

"So I guess now that you're a good girl again..." Ron began with an uncertain, if sly smile.

"Ron..." Kim said, hooking her arm through his. "Let's take a walk." They stood, beginning the long walk back to their apartment.

"KP? Just so you know, the apartment is kinda trashed." Ron admitted, looking down the street. The sun was beginning to set, causing the various skyscrapers of Diverse City to cast elongated shadows across them.

"I know. I was there when Walter showed up." Kim replied, tangling her fingers in his. "Before then, when you were about to use the Attitudinator; which is going to the trash, I might add; you were saying something about Hannah telling you about this future?"

"Heh, heh, yeah... crazy words from a guy at the end of his rope." Ron laughed, then sighed. "It was just a dream I had awhile ago. That's all."

"Ron?" Kim asked with a frown, stopping their walk.

Ron sighed again, avoiding Kim's eyes as the exhaustion of the last few days began to creep up on him. When he found that he couldn't look away any longer, the effects of Kim's pouty lips overcame him. "Aw... I dreamed I went to the future where I had died sometime this year and you wound up losing everything. You had become someone else. Someone that didn't care."

Kim smiled fondly. "Well, I don't see how we could face something more deadly than an army of alien warbots, and you're still here, and I still care about you." she said, nuzzling his cheek with hers. "It was just a dream. Now come on." Kim winked. "Let's go home and you can show me some more of those monkey powers."

"Boo-Yah."

* * *

A Little While Ago...

The purple Sonic Annihilator pulsed and shook beneath Shego's feet as she sat in a large, well cushioned chair beneath a sun lamp. The device, although capable of shaking apart the foundation of a bomb shelter at its highest settings, gave a decent foot massage when tuned just right. Reading the latest issue of The Fashion File, Shego yawned as she turned the page. She could hear Doctor Drakken singing to himself in his work shop, but chose to ignore him. After witnessing his interaction with Kim Possible's cousin and computer geek, his 'sunny disposition' had finally creeped her out.

There was a soft, if high pitched whine that came from her left side and Shego looked down, raising her sunglasses. Drakken's pink french poodle, Commodore Puddles, sat patiently with his leash hanging from his jaws. "Yo, Dr. D! Your dog wants to go for a walk!" she shouted, turning back to her magazine. "Dr. D?" she asked when no reply came.

"Great. He's probably blown himself up again." Shego whispered to herself. "Come on, mutt. Let's go see what your daddy's up to." Leading Commodore Puddles into the work shop, her eyes opened wide. Drakken spun, a familiar maniacal grin and a dark tint to his eyes had returned. "Dr. D! You're... you're..."

"Yes, Shego. I'm back!" he shouted, laughing evilly until the yellow petals popped from their place around his neck.


End file.
